A Day in the world of Princess Tutu
by bevieboo94
Summary: This story is about a young girl who come back to her old school and reunites with old friends and an old lover but will things stay the same or will the young girl find a new love and a new life to go with it?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Returning to Gold Crown Academy_

It has been a year since I left Gold Crown Academy in order to travel the world so that other people could enjoy my dancing. However, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about my friends: Duck, Rue, Fakir, and Mytho or even my dance instructor: Mr. Cat in fact there were actually times when I thought that I wouldn't ever see my friends or teacher ever again until one day that changed.

It was a normal average day and I was in my room getting for the day when my mother and father came into the room suddenly. "Beverly, we have some wonderful news that we know you are going to love!" my parents exclaimed excitedly. "Really? What is it?" I asked curiously. "You are going back to Gold Crown Academy once more in order to finish your dancing lessons," they replied at the same time. To say I was shocked would be an understatement because I felt beyond shocked at what my parents just told me. "Really?" I asked in order to make sure that this wasn't a joke of some sort. "Yes, really," they replied with a smile. After hearing that, I leaped into my parents arms and gave them each a big "thank you" hug. "You are quite welcome, Beverly," they said with a loving smile. The following day, I got up and got ready really fast for I didn't want to miss my first day back to school. Meanwhile downstairs, my parents were already dressed and waiting for me to get down there. "Come on, Beverly or you will be late for school!" my mother exclaimed loud enough for me to hear. "Alright mom, be down in a minute," I replied loudly. A minute later, I arrived downstairs looking really excited. "Ready to go?" my parents asked even though they already knew the answer. "Yep," I replied happily. With that said, we headed toward Gold Crown Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: An old student comes back_

Meanwhile at Gold Crown Academy, Duck and her friends were having a hard time focusing in their dance class because none of them could stop thinking about their dear Beverly, whom they haven't seen in a year. Just then, Mr. Cat called for everyone's attention. "Attention everyone, exciting new there is an old student that we all know that will be joining our class once more today," he said happily. _"I wonder who that I could be?"_ thought Duck and her friends.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Mr. Cat said kindly. Everyone watched as a young teenage girl with short brown hair that came to her elbows came into the room. As everyone watched her come to the front of the room, they each tried to figure out who she was because none of them knew who she was to begin with. Once the mystery girl in the front of room, everyone watched as she opened her eyes since she had them closed when she first came in. When each of them saw that this girl had brown eyes that seem to sparkle in the light they all knew who she was. "Beverly?!" everyone exclaimed sounding really one in the room could believe their eyes for none of them thought that Beverly would return to Gold Crown ever. "Hello everyone," I said sweetly. A few minutes later, class ended and as everyone left the room they each greeted me with hellos and welcome backs. Once everyone completely left the room, Duck and her friends continued to look at me as if I were a ghost of some sort. "B-Beverly, is that really you?" Duck asked still not believing her eyes. "Yes Duck, it's me," I said in a gentle voice. When Duck heard that, she jumped into my arms and hugged me really tight. It wasn't long before Rue, Fakir, and Mytho joined in on the hug.

A few minutes later, we broke apart from the hug. "Where have you been, Beverly?!" my friends exclaimed sounding a little mad and/or sad at me for leaving them. "I've been traveling," I replied calmly. "But why?" they asked sounding a little calmer. "Cause, I wanted to show the world what I can do when it comes to dancing," I replied. "Oh," they said now understanding why I left Gold Crown a year ago. "Did you miss us while you were gone?" Duck asked curiously. "Of course, I did. In fact, I thought about you guys every single day and wondering what you were doing while I was gone," I replied. "Well for most of the time we were thinking about you as well and wondering when you would come back," Duck replied. After hearing that, I looked at each of my friends to see if was true and sure enough it was true for I could see in their eyes that they had really missed me while I was gone. "Hey Beverly," Rue said softly. "Yes Rue," I replied. "You aren't playing on leaving us again anytime soon, are you?" she asked. "No Rue, I'm not," I simply replied. With that said, we left the dance room together feeling so happy to be reunited.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Who is Beverly's valentine and true love? _

A few days have passed since Beverly had returned to Gold Crown and all of the guys in the school were anxious because Valentine's Day was coming up and every single one of them wanted Beverly to be their valentine. In fact, during the week leading up to that special day you would each guy try and impress Beverly with extraordinary gifts of many shapes and sizes. However, the only two guys that weren't participating in this little game of who could win Beverly's heart were Mytho and Fakir, whom both thought that it was a silly game to begin with.

One day, Beverly was heading towards the fountain where her friends were waiting when suddenly a young blonde boy named David approached Beverly with bouquet of deep red roses. "My beloved Beverly, I present you with these deep red rose that represent my deep love that runs for you and you alone," David said sweetly. "That is very kind of you, David but I am afraid that I cannot accept your gift of love," I replied sadly. "But why, my angel?" he asked sounding disappointed. "I am in love with someone else that's why," I replied simply. Little did I realize that everyone in the school was watching the little show that David and I were putting on right now. "But who is it that has captured your heart so?" he asked curiously.

Before I answered his question, I looked around to see if Mytho, Fakir, Duck, and Rue were watching the show and sure enough they were so I turned towards David and replied, "The one I love is someone who not even participating in this little game you guys have started for he knows that the true way to win my heart is not through gift of any sort but through being just himself." With that said, I left a shocked and disappointed David behind as I headed towards the pavilion in the wood. At the pavilion, I sat on the step of the pavilion feeling both proud and sad at the same time. I was proud because I able to let someone down gently instead of harshly but I was sad because I knew that Valentine's Day would be coming soon and I would be alone this year. In fact, the more I thought about it the more I began to feel even worse to a point that I began to sing a little song that came to my mind:

**_Valentine's Day, oh Valentine's Day. _**

**_I know you are coming soon and when you do you,_**

**_you will affect everyone with your magic except for me..._**

Little did I know that Mytho, Fakir, Duck, and Rue had followed me to the pavilion and were now hearing me sing from behind a tree. "Wow, Beverly's voice sounds as beautiful as ever," Duck commented as she listened to the song. "Yeah, but her song sounds sad," Mytho replied. Back at the pavilion, I began to sing the rest of my song:

**_Why is it that you always leave me alone? _**

**_Why is it that you never come to me? I_**

**_s it because you think that I do not deserve love? _**

**_Valentine's Day, oh, Valentine's Day _**

**_Soon you will be here and soon another year will go bye and when it does I will be sad, I will be blue. _**

**_So tell me, someone please tell me: Will I always be alone? Will I always be by myself? _**

_**Or will I someday find that special someone meant just for me?**_

Once my song was completely done, I got up from my seat and head back towards the school feeling a little better but not enough to make me smile I was completely gone, Mytho, Fakir, Duck, and Rue headed towards the spot where I sat and as they looked around, they couldn't help but feel sorry for their friend for they have never heard her music sound so sadbefore. "I wonder: what the purpose was behind her song?" Fakir asked curiously. "I don't know but it seems as if she was calling out to someone," Rue replied feeling a little uncertain. "Maybe," Fakir commented. "Well whatever her reason was, Beverly definitely sounded sad in her song," Duck said feeling sorry for her friend. "Maybe we can cheer her up finding out who her special someone is that way he can tell her that she is special," Mytho suggested. "That's a great idea, Mytho," Fakir, Duck, and Rue replied happily. The next day, the four friends went out to find Beverly's special someone before Valentine's Day arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Beverly's true love revealed_

It had been a few days since Mytho and his friends heard Beverly's song and so far they have not been able to find her true love anyway. However, while they have searched for Beverly's true love, the other male students were still trying to win Beverly's heart with grand gifts of many shapes and sizes. Thankfully, each time a boy represented Beverly with a gift she turned them down the same way she turned down David and as each boy was turned down Beverly gave hints on who her true love was like: "He has a gentle smile upon his face", "He loves to dance as much as I do", "He is a good friend of mine", and many more. So as Mytho and his friends listened to Beverly's hints they begin to realize who Beverly's true love is. "I think I know who it is," Fakir said a smile on his face. "Really, who?" the other three friends asked. "It's Mytho," Fakir replied.

To say that Mytho was shocked after hearing his name would be an understatement. "Me?!" Mytho asked still feeling shocked as ever. "Yes Mytho, you," Fakir replied. "But how?" the white haired teen asked. "Simply: you have a gentle smile on your face all the time, you love to dance as much as Beverly does, and you are her friend. Plus: I have seen the way look at her during class and how jealous you get when one of other male student approach her with a gift," the brunette teen explained. "Fakir does have a point there, Mytho for I have seen the way you look at her as well and it definitely shows that you love her more than anything in the world," Rue said. "What about you, Duck? Do you believe that it is me that Beverly is talking about?" Mytho asked in order make sure that it really was him. "Yes, I do," Duck replied with smile.

Hearing that answer proved to Mytho that he was Beverly's true love now the question left was: How does he prove that to Beverly? "How should I prove that I am the one to her?" Mytho asked curiously. "Hmm," his three friends replied as they each came up with an idea to help their friend. "I know!" exclaimed Duck. "Really, what's your idea then?" Mytho asked. "My idea is: you ask Beverly to do a Pas de deux with you and through the dance you express your feelings towards her that way she will know for certain that you love her and only her," Duck explained. "That's a great idea, Duck!" Mytho exclaimed happily. Rue and Fakir also agreed to the idea of their friend and Beverly dancing together. "When should we do it?" Rue asked. "Tonight!" exclaimed Duck. "Why?" Fakir asked. "Because tonight is the only night before Valentine's Day that Beverly goes to the pavilion by herself," replied Duck. With that said, Mytho and his three friends got everything ready for his special day with Beverly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A pas de deux with Mytho_

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, Beverly was thinking about Valentine's Day for she knew that it would soon be here. "Soon enough I will be alone again this year with no special someone in sight," she sighed feeling sad and depress. It was then that Beverly decided to go to the pavilion in order to get her mind off of Valentine's Day. Meanwhile at the pavilion, Fakir, Rue, and Duck were putting the last finishing touches on the building for Mytho's and Beverly's special night. "Here she comes!" Duck exclaims as she watches Beverly come closer to the building. "Alright Mytho, it is time for your special dance with your special girl," Fakir said happily. "Okay Fakir, Thank you," Mytho replied as he gave his friend a hug. "No problem," Fakir said as he left.

Meanwhile, Beverly was coming up to the pavilion when she saw the most beautiful thing ever created. Everywhere around her were red roses as well as white roses which represented love and eternity but the only thing that Beverly couldn't figure out is who it was that created this beautiful scene. Just then, Beverly saw what looked like a prince come out from behind the building and when Beverly saw the white hair she knew who this mysterious prince was. "Mytho, is that you?" she asked in order to make sure that she was right. "Yes Beverly, it is me," Mytho replied with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Beverly asked curiously. "I came here to dance with you," Mytho replied as he held out his hand to her. "Really?" she asked feeling surprised. "Really," Mytho replied sweetly. With that said, Beverly took Mytho's hand and together the two friends began to perform a pas de deux. As the dance continued, Beverly began to see that Mytho was trying to tell her something through the dance but she couldn't figure out what it was.

A few minutes later, the dance ended and when it did Beverly looked at her friend with curious eyes and asked, "Mytho, were you trying to tell me something through the dance?" "Yes I was," Mytho replied. "What is it?" she asked. "I love you Beverly more than you can ever imagine," the prince replied as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Beverly was surprised to hear her friend say something like that to her but as she continued to look at him she began to understand that it really was Mytho that she was always describing to the other boys of the school. When Beverly finally realized this, she looked at Mytho and said sweetly, "I love you too Mytho more than you will ever know." With that said, Mytho leaned down and kissed his princess with all the love and passion that he held for her which Beverly returned happily. So for the rest of the night the two lovers continued to dance together for it was the only way they knew to show their love for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Fakir's jealousy_

A few days have passed since Mytho told Beverly his feeling for her and so far everything was going wonderful for the two lovers. In fact, everyone in the entire school could plainly see that Mytho and Beverly were very happy together and no one wanted to come in between them except for Fakir, who realized last night his feelings for Beverly were the same as the ones Mytho had. Knowing this, Fakir began to look at his white hair friend with jealous eyes for the more he saw Mytho with Beverly the more he wanted to break them apart even though he already had a girlfriend named Duck. Rue and Duck tried to convince their friend to just let go of his feelings for Beverly but he couldn't for to him Beverly was like a rare jewel that can never be found once it has been taken.

So one day after class was over and while Beverly was practicing her dancing, Fakir decided to try and convince Beverly to be his girlfriend rather than Mytho's. "Hey Beverly," Fakir said as he approached the dancing brunette. "Oh hey Fakir," I replied once I finished my dance. "Beverly, can I tell you something?" Fakir asked shyly. "Sure you can after all what are friends for," she replied with a gentle smile. "Well the thing is Beverly, I love you and I cannot stand the fact of you being with Mytho anymore!" Fakir replied desperately as he looked at the girl of his dreams. "But Fakir," I tried to say but before I could get the whole sentence out: Fakir kissed me!

As I felt his lips against mine, I could sense all of the feelings that he held for me but I knew that this wasn't right so I tried to push him away. However, every time I tried Fakir just pulled me right back in and each time he kissed me more and more trying to convey his emotions through the kiss as much as he could. A few minutes later, Fakir let go of my lips and said desperate voice, "Please Beverly, say you will be mine for without you my life has no meaning what so ever." Before I could even give my response, Fakir began to kiss down my neck which in turn made me gasp. "F-Fakir listen to me, you and I both know that this isn't right for we both already have someone to love and cherish," I said as I tried once more to push him away from me. "But Beverly, I know for a fact that you feel the same way as I do for I have seen the way you look at me during class and how you always say the sweetest things to me and me only," Fakir replied as he continued to kiss down my neck. Just when I thought I would give in to him, Princess Tutu and Princess Kreahe came into the room. "Fakir stop this for this isn't you at all!" Princess Tutu cried desperately. "Yes it is! Beverly is my princess not Mytho's and I will have her one way or another!" Fakir cried in an angry voice. It was clear to both Princesses that they were going to need help in trying to convince Fakir to let Beverly go for good.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Mytho to the rescue!_

As time slipped away, Princess Tutu and Princess Kreahe were having trouble figuring out how they would rescue their friend from Fakir's grasp without hurting her. "What are we going to do, Tutu?" Kreahe whispered. "I don't know Kreahe. I honestly do not know," Tutu sadly replied. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Fakir continued to kiss Beverly from her lips down to her chest and every time he did Beverly, to her dismay, moaned. "You see, you actually like what I am doing to you, don't you Beverly?" Fakir asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. "N-no, I don't," I replied in a low voice.

Just as Fakir was about to kiss me again, someone burst into the room with an angry look on his face. "FAKIR!" yelled Mytho as he looked as his-so-called "friend" with angry eyes. "M-Mytho," Fakir replied looking really scared right now. "Let Beverly go," the prince said in a demanding voice. "No, Beverly is my princess and I won't let you have her!" the knight replied angrily. It was then that Fakir decided to try and kiss me in front of Mytho to show that he wasn't going to let of me anytime soon. However, Fakir didn't get the chance to do so because Princess Tutu was able to get me away as soon as Fakir let his guard down. Before long, I found myself in my prince's arms once more. "Mytho," I whispered happily as I snuggled into his embrace. "Beverly," Mytho replied as he held his princess close to him.

"Now that Beverly is out of Fakir's arms, we can show him that taking someone else's princess is wrong," Princess Kreahe said as she got herself ready to attack. "Wait, Kreahe," Tutu replied as she held out her arm. Before Kreahe could ask why Tutu had stopped her, she watched as Tutu approached the heartbroken knight slowly. "Fakir," Tutu said gently as she approached her friend. Fakir didn't have to look up to see that it was Tutu that was talking to him so he replied, "Yeah." "Listen to me, I know you care about Beverly more than anything else in the world but you need to realize that Beverly loves Mytho not you so I think it is time for you to let her go forever," Tutu explained in a kind voice. "But if I can't have Beverly then who else can I love?" Fakir asked. "Duck of course after all you promised her that you would never leave her side no matter what," Tutu replied.

It was then that Princess Tutu began to transform and once the transformation was over Fakir could see that it was Duck that was looking at him instead of Tutu. "Duck?" Fakir asked sounding really confused right now. "Yes, It is me but I am surprised you don't remember that I was Princess Tutu the entire time," Duck replied calmly. "Well it has been a year since the last time I saw you as Princess Tutu, Duck," Fakir replied feeling a little angry at his friend. "I guess that makes since," Duck said happily. "What about me, Fakir? Do you recognize me at all?" Kreahe asked as she approached her two friends. "Well of course I do, you're Rue," Fakir replied. Rue just smiled at the reply because for a minute or two she thought that Fakir wouldn't recognize her in her Princess Kreahe outfit. After a while, Fakir began to realize what a big mistake he had made against Mytho and Beverly. Once he realized it, Fakir walked over to his friends and said sincerely, "Beverly, Mytho, I am so sorry for trying to ruin your relationship." "It's okay Fakir, we both knew that you weren't acting like yourself," Mytho and Beverly replied together. Hearing that both of his friends forgive him, Fakir now knew that Beverly is meant to be with Mytho and he is meant to be with Duck.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Enter the Raven King_

A few days passed since the little misshape with Fakir and so far everything was going just fine until one day while heading towards the pavilion Beverly heard the most wonderful sounding voice that she had ever heard. At the pavilion, a young black haired boy named Derek was singing a wonderful tune known as "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet.

**_(Despite the lies that you're making) _**

**_(Your love is mine for the taking) _**

**_(My love is just waiting) _**

**_(To turn your tears to roses)_**

******_Despite the lies that you're making _**

**_Your love is mine for the taking…_**

While he was singing, Derek began to dance around the pavilion. Little did he know, Beverly was watching him from behind a nearby tree. _"Wow, he sounds absolutely amazing,"_ Beverly thought as she listened to him. Back at the pavilion, Derek continued to sing the song:

**_…_****_My love is just waiting _**

**_To turn your tears to roses _**

**_I will be the one that's gonna hold you _**

**_I will be the one that you run to _**

**_My love is a burning, consuming fire. _**

(Chorus)

******_No, you'll never be alone _**

**_When darkness comes, _**

**_I'll light the night with stars _**

**_Hear the whispers in the dark _**

**_No, you'll never be alone _**

**_When darkness comes, you'll know _**

**_I'm never far _**

**_Hear the whispers in the dark. _**

The more he sang, the more Beverly felt drawn to him for it was almost as if he was calling to her with his song. _"I must get closer,"_ Beverly thought as she began to sneak towards another tree without being noticed. Before she knew it, Beverly was hiding behind a tree that was really close to the pavilion as well as Derek. Meanwhile, Derek sang the rest of the song:

**_Whispers in the dark _**

**_You feel so lonely and ragged _**

**_You lay here broken and naked _**

**_My love is just waiting _**

**_To clothe you in crimson roses _**

**_I will be the one that's gonna find you _**

**_I will be the one that's gonna guide you _**

**_My love is a burning, consuming fire _**

(Chorus)

**_No, you'll never be alone _**

**_When darkness comes,_**

******_I'll light the night with stars _**

**_Hear the whispers in the dark _**

**_No, you'll never be alone _**

**_When darkness comes, you'll know _**

**_I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark. _**

(Repeat Chorus)

**_No, you'll never be alone _**

**_When darkness comes,_**

******_I'll light the night with stars _**

**_Hear the whispers in the dark _**

**_No, you'll never be alone _**

**_When darkness comes, you'll know_**

******_I'm never far _**

**_Hear the whispers in the dark._**

**_Whispers in the dark _**

**_Whispers in the dark _**

**_Whispers in the dark._**

Once the song was over, Derek walked over back to his seat when he noticed a young girl standing behind a nearby tree. "Who goes there?" Derek asked in a kind and curious voice. Instead of answering, Derek watched as the mysterious young girl walked out from behind her hiding spot.

Once she was completely out, Derek couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked from her short brown hair to her pearly white tutu. In fact, to him, she looked like a princess from a storybook. "Who might you be, princess?" he asked in a curious voice. "Beverly…Beverly Robertson," I replied shyly. "Beverly, what a beautiful name," Derek commented as he walked towards her. "Really?" I asked feeling surprised. "Yes really for only a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful name," he replied as he continued to walk towards me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement for never in my life as anyone ever commented me like that before. "Tell me Beverly, what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone?" Derek asked curiously. "Well I normally come here to practice my dancing while my friends are busy," I replied. "I see," he said simply. "What about you? What are you doing here?" I asked kindly. "Well I came to practice my dancing as well as my singing," Derek replied.

"Well I must say, you have a wonderful voice," I commented. "Why thank you," he replied. "You're welcome," I said happily. Just then the school bell rang, meaning it was time for me to leave my new friend even though part of me didn't want to. "I best be off, my friends are probably waiting for me," I said with a bow as I began to leave. However, before I could even get far from him, Derek grabbed my wrist in a gentle way and said, "Wait." That simple word caused me to stop right in my tracks and turn towards my new friend. "Yes," I replied. "Will I ever see you again? For I feel that if I do not I will surely die from being able to witness your beauty once more," he said in a desperate voice. As I looked into Derek's red eyes, I could plainly see that he really wanted me to come back so I replied gently, "Of course you will, I promise." Instead of expressing his gratitude through words, Derek lifted my hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss, which, in turn, made me blush. With that done, Derek let go of my hand and disappeared into the forest leaving me still blushing like mad. _"I hope I get to see him again," _I thought to myself as I headed back to the school. Meanwhile behind a tree, Derek watched as I headed back towards the school and whispered softly to himself, "Do not worry, my princess. We will meet again, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: My days with the Raven King_

A few days have passed since I met Derek at the pavilion and so far everything been going just fine between us except for the fact that my friends do not know him in the slightest because I have been sneaking out to meet up with him. Until one day, Mytho and the others decided to find out exactly where Beverly was going after class was over so they followed her all the way to the pavilion. Meanwhile at the pavilion, I sat on the steps of the pavilion waiting for Derek to show up and sure enough he did.

"Hello princess," Derek said in a kind voice. "Hello Derek," I replied shyly. "Tell me, how was dance class today?" he asked curiously. "It was good except for the fact that you weren't there to watch me," I replied sadly. Derek just smiled at this reply and said gently, "My dear sweet princess, there is no need to be sad for even if I am not in the same room as you I will always be able to watch you through my heart." As soon as he said that, I jumped from my seat on the pavilion and ran into his arms. Normally, someone would be surprised if I suddenly hugged them but Derek wasn't, in fact, as soon as I hugged him he wrapped his arms around me in a very protective way. "Oh Beverly, oh my dear Beverly," Derek whispered as he held me close to him.

Meanwhile behind a nearby tree, Mytho and the others watched as this "Derek" fellow held Beverly close to him in a loving way. "I cannot believe Beverly is actually allowing this guy to hold her in such a loving way," Rue whispered in an angry voice. "I know, Beverly would normally allow Mytho to hold her in that way not some stranger," Duck replied in an agreeing voice. As for Mytho, himself, he was downright shocked to see his beloved princess in the arms of another man. Meanwhile at the pavilion, Derek continued to hold me close to him as he did; he whispered in my ear, "You know my princess, if you so desire you can always transfer to the same school that I am in that way we can always be together."

"How?" I asked curiously. "It is actually quite simple all you have to do is go the headmaster's office, tell him you want to transfer to Sliver Crown Academy, and he will do the rest from there," Derek replied. "Really?" I asked hopefully. "Really," he replied with a smile on his face. Hearing that I would finally be in the same school as Derek made me extremely happy. In fact, after hearing this reply I looked and said sweetly, "That makes me really happy, Derek." "I'm glad," Derek replied. "In fact, it makes me so happy that I wish to give you a gift to show my appreciation," I said happily. "What kind of gift would that be?" he asked curiously. "Close your eyes and I will show you," I replied with a smirk.

Instead of asking another question on the matter, Derek did as I requested and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he began to feel something soft against his lips so, out of curiosity, Derek opened his eyes to see: Beverly kissing him! At first Derek was just shocked to say the least but after a while he began to kiss her back with all of passion that he held for his beautiful princess. Meanwhile behind the tree, Mytho was both crushed and shocked to see **_HIS_** Beverly kiss someone else with such love and passion.

After a while, Derek and Beverly broke apart from their very passionate kiss and as the two looked at each other they could see nothing but love and passion in the other' s eyes. "Beverly, can I ask you something?" Derek asked curiously. "Sure," I replied with a smile. "Do you love me?" he asked with a serious look on his face. "Maybe, why do you ask?" I replied/asked. "Because that kiss you just gave me was filled with such love and passion that I felt like I was going to explode in the next few minutes," Derek replied. "I see well the truth is: I do love you. In fact I love you more than my friend Mytho," I said sincerely. Hearing Beverly say something like that to him made Derek smile, in fact, he loved the answer so much that he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close to him, and kissed her once more which Beverly happily returned.

Seeing the two of them kiss again made Mytho so mad that he couldn't hide anymore so he and his friends stepped out from their hiding spot from behind the tree. "BEVERLY!" Mytho yelled angrily. Hearing that someone was calling her name, Beverly broke the kiss that she was having with her black haired prince and when she turned to see who it was she was shocked to see not only Mytho but the rest of her friends as well. "Mytho!" I yelled sounding really surprised to see him and the others.

Seeing that his princess was distracted, Derek turned to see who it was that had captured her attention and when he saw Mytho and the others he just smiled. "Beverly," Derek called sweetly. "Yes," I replied turning my head back to him. "Who are these people?" he asked curiously looking at Mytho and others again. "They're my friends," I replied with a smile. "You mean friends and boyfriend, Beverly," Mytho corrected. "And who, pray tell, is Beverly's boyfriend 'cause from the looks of it; it looks like it is me," Derek said smugly. "That would be me, pretty boy," Mytho replied pointing to himself.

"I am afraid you are wrong on that, my friend, because I am her boyfriend not you and as soon as she transfers to her new school/home Beverly and I will be together forever," Derek said as he held me closer to him. To say that Mytho was shocked would be an understatement, in fact, if you look at his face you would see the face of disbelief. "Beverly, is this true?" Mytho asked hoping with all of his heart that this wasn't true. "Yes it is," I replied simply. With that said, Beverly and Derek headed towards the school so that Beverly could transfer over to her new school/home leaving a broken hearted Mytho and surprised friends behind.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Beverly leaves Gold Crown_

A few days passed since Mytho and friends found out that Beverly was hanging out with Derek after class and now they were scared that Beverly was really going to leave Gold Crown in order to be with her new lover. Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, Beverly getting her things ready for departure to Sliver Crown where her black haired prince was waiting but as she was getting ready, Beverly began to think about Mytho, her ex-boyfriend and as a result she began to sing a song known as "Comatose" by Skillet.

**_I hate feeling like this. _**

**_I'm so tired of trying to fight this. _**

**_I'm asleep and all I dream of. _**

**_Is waking to you. _**

**_Tell me that you will listen. _**

**_Your touch is what I am missing. _**

**_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you. _**

(Chorus)

**_Comatose! _**

**_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you. _**

**_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe. _**

**_'_****_Less I feel you next to me. _**

**_You take the pain I feel. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real. _**

**_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream. _**

**_'_****_Cause my dreams don't comfort me. _**

**_The way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real…_****. **

Meanwhile outside of the dormitory, Rue, Duck and Fakir were on their way to see Beverly to see if they could convince her to stay at Gold Crown. Just as they were getting close to her room, they began to hear the most beautiful voice that they have ever heard. Meanwhile back in my room, I continued to sing the song:

**_…_****_I hate living without you. _**

**_Dead wrong to ever doubt you. _**

**_But my demons lay in waiting. _**

**_Tempting me away. _**

**_Oh, how I adore you. _**

**_Oh, how I thirst for you. _**

**_Oh, how I need you. _**

(Chorus)

**_Breathing life. _**

**_Waking up. _**

**_My eyes open up. _**

"Wow, I never knew Beverly could sing so beautifully," Rue commented as she continued to listen. "Yeah, but doesn't it sound like Beverly calling to someone like maybe Mytho for some reason or other," Duck replied as she listened to the song. Meanwhile back in the room, I finished the last bit of the song,

(Chorus)

**_Oh, how I adore you. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real. _**

**_Oh, how I thirst for you. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real. _**

**_Oh, how I adore you. _**

**_Oh! _**

**_The way you make me feel. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real._**

As soon as I was done with song, I began to head out towards the exit where Derek was waiting for me. Soon after I left my old room, Rue, Duck, and Fakir entered the room to see if they could figure out the meaning of the song that I sang only a few minutes ago. At the gate, Derek waited for his beloved princess to arrive and sure enough she arrived in just a few seconds. "You ready to go?" Derek asked even though he already knew the answer. "Yep," I replied with a smile. With that said, Derek and Beverly left Gold Crown and headed towards Sliver Crown Academy.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Mytho's sad days at Gold Crown_

A few days have passed since Beverly left Gold Crown academy and so far life there has been nothing but one sad day after another especially for Mytho and his friends. In fact, ever since Beverly left Mytho and his friends have been expressing only sadness and sorrow in their dancing rather than happiness and joy like they normally do. Everyone in the whole school could see that these four dancers really miss their friend very much. One day after class ended, Mytho decided to spend some time by himself at the pavilion in order to clear his mind but when he arrived at the pavilion memories of his beloved Beverly began swirl within his mind like when he heard her sing for the very first time or when the two of them danced together on Valentine's Day.

As the memories came more and more, Mytho could not help but cry for his beloved princess for she was now forever out of his reach. Meanwhile behind a nearby tree, Fakir, Duck and Rue watched as their friend weep tears of sorrow for his lose. "Wow, I have never seen Mytho look so sad before," Duck commented sadly. "I know," Rue replied. "I still cannot believe that Beverly decided to leave Gold Crown for that Derek jerk," Fakir said feeling very angry. "We can't really blame Beverly though after all she was just following her heart in the end," Duck replied calmly. "I suppose but still it doesn't change the fact that she broke Mytho's heart," Fakir said. "Fakir's right on that subject, Duck," Rue commented.

"Yeah but don't you remember Rue, you and I both heard Beverly sing that "Comatose" song before she left and from the sounds of it, it sounded like she was thinking about Mytho not Derek," Duck reasoned. After thinking about it for a minute or two, Rue realized that Duck was right. "Wait a minute, you two heard Beverly sing a song that reminded her of Mytho and you didn't tell us," Fakir said sounding a little confused. "Pretty much," the two girls replied in unison. Little did the three friends know, Mytho was listening in on their conversation and when he heard that Beverly was still thinking about him it made him very happy. In fact, it made him so happy that he began to dance around the pavilion with all of the joy that he was feeling at the moment.

Back behind the tree, the three friends noticed that Mytho was dancing happily rather than with sadness. "Hmm, I guess he must have heard our conversation," Fakir commented. "Guess so," the girls replied happily. Seeing that their friend was happy again made them happy as well but it also told them that they had to find a way to bring Beverly back to Mytho so that he can continue to be happy. However, what none of them noticed was that one of Derek's ravens was watching the entire scene and once it saw what Fakir and the others were going to do, it flew off back to its master to tell him what it saw.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Derek's Plan_

Meanwhile at Silver Crown Academy, Derek was having the best day of his life because he finally now had his princess all to himself. However, his day was about to be ruined when he noticed his raven coming towards him bearing a message. "What is it, my raven? What have you seen at Gold Crown?" Derek asked feeling a little worried. As if to answer its master, the raven opened its beak and revealed a hologram of the Fakir and his friends planning on how they would they would get Beverly back in order to make Mytho happy again. Seeing this only made Derek smile and said to his raven, "There is nothing to worry about, my dear raven, for when I show Beverly this she definitively not want to go back to Gold Crown." With that said, Derek headed towards the dancing room where he knew his precious ballerina would be.

Meanwhile in the dancing room, I was practicing my ballet moves when I heard someone come in. "Who is it?" I asked although I knew the answer already. "It is me, my princess," Derek replied happily. When I heard his answer, I turned around and ballet leapt into his arms which he wrapped securely around me. "Hello Derek," I said with smile. "Hello Beverly. Tell me are you enjoying Sliver Crown?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. "Yes I am," I replied happily. After a while, I began to notice that there was certain reason as to why Derek came to visit me today.

"Is there something that you need to tell me, Derek?" I asked curiously. "Actually Beverly there is," he replied. It was then that Derek's raven came into the room and perched itself onto Derek's arm. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "I think it would be best if I show you rather than explaining it to you, my dear," Derek replied. Right on cue, the raven on Derek's arm opened its beak and the hologram of Fakir and his friends appeared. "What is this?" I asked curiously. "This is a hologram of your old friend planning on how they will take you away from me so that their dear prince Mytho can be happy again," Derek replied calmly. "What?!" I asked sounding both surprised and hurt at the same time.

"Yes, they believe that if you come back with them to Gold Crown then their prince will be happy again because after all they only care about his happiness rather than yours," he explained. Once I heard that, I began to cry for I never thought I would hear the day when my so-called "friends" would only care about Mytho's happiness rather than my own. Seeing his beloved princess cry made Derek very sad so he did the only he knew that would cheer her up; he wrapped his arms around and pulled her close to him while whispering into her ear, "Shh, it's okay Beverly. I promise I will not allow them to take away your happiness for your happiness means more to me than you will ever know." "Thank you, Derek. I love you so much," I replied as I cuddled myself closer to him. "You are quite welcome, Beverly. I love you too," Derek said as he held me closer to him. For the rest of the day, Derek and I stayed in that position holding each other and never wanting to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: My special night with Derek_

Later that same day, I was in my room playing my piano when I heard a knock at the door. I open the door to find an envelope with a rose attached to it on the floor. _"__Hmm, I wonder where this came from,"_I thought to myself as I took the rose and the letter. Once I was back in my room, I opened the envelope to find a beautifully written letter that read: _"__Dear Beverly, I know that it has been a few days since you and I met at Gold Crown but I want you to know that I love you so much that sometimes I feel like my heart will burst from all of the love that you give me so please come to my room tonight so that I can show just how much you mean to me. Yours Forever, Derek."_

After reading the letter again and again, I couldn't help myself but blush for I wondered what it is that Derek will do in order to show his love for me. Not wanting to wait another minute, I headed towards Derek's room with great haste. Meanwhile in Derek's room, Derek was getting everything ready for his extra special night with his princess. As he got everything ready, Derek couldn't help but smile to himself for he knew that after this night no one will ever take **_HIS _**Beverly away from him ever again. Just then a knock came at the door, with a smile on his face Derek headed towards the door to find none other than Beverly standing in front of him.

"Hello Beverly," Derek said kindly. "Hello Derek," I replied sweetly. "Please come in," Derek said as he stepped aside so I could come in. "Thank you," I replied happily. With that said, I went into Derek's room and as I looked around I noticed one constant thing: ravens. "Wow, I really like your room, Derek," I commented happily. "I'm glad," he replied with a smile. After a while or so, Derek and I were now sitting on the grand queen size bed which was covered with black feathers and red rose petals. "Derek," I said shyly. "Yes princess," Derek replied. "What is it that you wanted to do to show your love for me?" I asked curiously and innocently. "Hmm, how I about I show you instead of answering you," he said as he began to lean into me.

Before I could say anything else, Derek kissed me on the lips and as I felt his lips against mine I could sense all of the passion and love that he held for me. Soon after, Derek began to kiss down my neck leaving butterfly kisses in his wake as he did so, I noticed a change in him for his deep black eyes became deep crimson, his black hair became darker, and his entire outfit began to change. After a while, Derek didn't look like the guy that I met at the pavilion back at Gold Crown but rather a king from a fairytale story.

However, before I could comment on his new outfit Derek had taken my shirt off as well as my bra and was now kissing and sucking on my breast which caused me to moan. Hearing me moan for the first time, Derek looked up at me and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, my little dove?" It was then that I realized that the guy I was in love with was actually the Raven King from the _"Prince and the Raven" _story that Duck always told me about. "Well?" he asked again. Instead of answering him, I pushed him off me and began to run away. Seeing that I was running away from him just made Derek as he spread out his black wings and flew off towards me.

Meanwhile, I was heading towards the exit of the school when something or someone grabbed my wrist. "Why are you running, princess?" the voice asked gently. "Because you are the Raven King and the enemy of my friends," I replied. "But didn't we agree that your so called "friends" didn't actually care about you in the first place," it said knowingly. "That might have been true at first but now that I know what you really are, I now know that my friends were only trying to protect me from you from the beginning," I replied calmly. With that said, I ripped my wrist from his grasp and began to head towards Gold Crown where I knew my true heart resides.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Beverly returns to Gold Crown_

Back at Gold Crown, a few days have passed since Beverly left the school but so far Mytho and his friend have been able to get through the loss of their friend, one day the four friends had just come out from their dance lesson when they noticed something lying on the ground in front of the school's entrance. "Hmm, I wonder what it is?" Duck asked curiously to her friends. "I don't know," her three friends replied while shrugging their shoulders.

With that said, they headed towards the entrance and when they got closer, the four friends noticed that it was a young girl with short brown hair wearing a pure white tutu that looked like it was made out of swan and dove feathers. As the four friends continue to look at her, they each began to realize that the mystery girl looked really familiar but they couldn't place the name. However, knowing that they couldn't just leave her here on the ground, the four friends went to go get help so that they could heal the injured girl.

A few minutes later, the mystery girl was moved to the hospital section of the school and outside of her room were Mytho and his friends who were waiting for the doctor's okay to see her. Seconds later, Dr. Travis came out of the room with an assuring smile on his face. "You need not worry anymore, your friend will make it through," the doctor said happily. "Thank goodness," the four students replied with relief in their voices. "Can we see her?" Duck asked curiously. "Of course but make short after all the girl needs her sleep if she is to recover," he said calmly and sternly. "Understood," the four students replied in unison.

With that said, Duck and her friends headed inside. Inside the room, the four friends noticed the young girl sleeping peacefully and hanging on the wall was the tutu she came in. As Duck took at a closer look at the tutu, she noticed something strangely familiar about it but before she could say anything on the matter to her friends, the mystery girl opened her eyes and saw that she had some visitors. "Hello," she said in quiet sounding voice.

"Hello," the four visitors replied softly. "Where am I?" she asked curiously. "You're in the hospital at our school," Fakir replied. "Oh," she said in an understanding voice. "By the way, our names are Fakir, Duck, Rue and Mytho," Fakir said as he point to each of his friends. "Nice to meet you," she replied happily. "What's your name?" Rue asked curiously. However, before the girl could reply to the question, the doctor came in and told the four friends that it was time for them to leave.

The following day, the girl was told she could leave the hospital since she was now completely healed from the doctor. With that said, the young girl headed out of the hospital towards her dance class where her classmates were waiting. Meanwhile in the dance room, Mr. Cat announced to his class that they were getting a brand new student and just then the door knocked softly. "Come in," Mr. Cat said gently. Everyone watched as the mysterious girl from yesterday came into the room wearing the same outfit that she wore yesterday.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new classmate: Miss….," Mr. Cat began; However, he realized that he didn't even know that young girl's name himself. "Excuse me, miss," Mr. Cat said gently. "Yes," she replied. "I don't believe you ever told me your name when we met yesterday," he said. "Oh, well to tell you the truth sir, I don't really feel comfortable with revealing my name to the class right now," she replied. "Why?" Mr. Cat asked curiously. "Because I don't believe that it is the appropriate time to reveal it just yet," I replied.

"I see well if you are sure then I suppose we can wait on the introduction for a later wait," Mr. Cat said in understanding voice. "Thank you so much," I said happily. With that said, the rest of the class time went on peacefully and as the class went on Mytho and his friend began to notice some similarities between their new classmate and Beverly for the young girl danced the same way that Beverly did.

After class was over, Mytho and his friends watched as the new student headed towards the pavilion which in turn made the friends curious so they decided to follow her to see what she was up to. Meanwhile at the pavilion, the young girl was sitting on the step of the beautiful building with tears in her eyes. "I cannot believe that none of my fellow students or my friends noticed who I am. I mean, I danced the same way that I always did and I talk the same way too so why can't they notice that it is me, their long forgotten classmate, friend, and girlfriend: Beverly Robertson!" I screamed feeling sad and angry at the same.

However, even though I was feeling bitter, I could never bring myself to say that I hate my friends for it has been a few days since I left the school so it wouldn't surprise me that they wouldn't be able to recognize me. Just then I began to sing a song called "The first time ever I saw your face" by Celine Dion, which reminded me of the very first time that I ever met Mytho and the others.

**_The first time ever I saw your face. _**

**_I thought the sun rose in your eyes. _**

**_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave. _**

**_To the night and the empty, my love…_**

Little did I know, Mytho and the others were standing behind a nearby tree and listening to my song. "I can't believe it! It really is Beverly!" Duck exclaimed softly. "I know but I wonder what cause her to come back to Gold Crown," Rue replied curiously. "Well I don't what her reason for coming back because I am just glad that she's back," Mytho said happily.

Back at the pavilion, I began to sing the rest of the song:

**_…_****_The first time ever I kissed your mouth. _**

**_I felt the earth turn in my hand. _**

**_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird. _**

**_That was there at my command, my love. _**

**_The first time ever I lay with you. _**

**_And felt your heart beat close to mine. _**

**_The first ever I saw your face. _**

**_Your face,_**

******_your face,_**

******_your face._**

As soon as I was done with the song, I began to head back towards the school but before I left the pavilion completely I turned around and left a single deep red rose hoping that Mytho would find it if he ever came here.

After I was gone, Mytho and the others came out of their hiding spot and went toward the pavilion where Mytho located the deep red rose that I left behind. "Beverly…," Mytho whispered softly as he held the rose close to him. "Hmm, I guess we now know why Beverly came back," Fakir commented with a smile. "Yep," replied the girls. The following day, in dance class, Mr. Cat told everyone that they would be practicing Pas de deux today.

Hearing that we would be practicing partner dancing made me a little nervous because I have only done that dance with Derek up till now so I didn't know who my partner would be now. "Excuse me, miss," a voice said from behind suddenly. At the sound of the voice, I turned around to see none other than Mytho standing behind with his hand held out to me. "Yes," I replied shyly. "Would you do me the honor of being my partner for the Pas de deux?" Mytho asked sweetly. "Uh…sure," I replied feeling a little uncertain about the idea. Once everyone was parted up, Mr. Cat looked around to see who would be doing the dance first and he decided that Mytho and I would go first.

Hearing that Mytho and I were going first made extra nervous because I didn't want to reveal myself to everyone just yet unfortunately I had no choice but to go along with it. Once Mytho and I were in the center of the room, I couldn't help but notice the red that was pinned on Mytho's white shirt. "Where did you get the rose from?" I asked curiously even though I already knew the answer. "I got it from a very special girl that I know really well," he replied with a smile.

Before I could ask him any more question on the subject, the music began and with it our dance. As the two of us danced together, I began to notice that the Pas de deux we were doing was the same one that Mytho and I did on Valentine's Day. A few minutes later, our dance ended and when it did the bell rang which caused me to run out of the building straight to the pavilion. Little did I realize that Mytho and the others were following me from behind. Seconds later, I arrived at the pavilion but when I got close to it I noticed that Mytho and the others had already beaten me here. "Hey guys," I replied still trying to sound like I didn't know them. "You can cut the act, Be-ver-ly," Mytho said with a smirk on his face. "How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Easy: the way you danced yesterday, your voice, and your chemistry with Mytho," Fakir replied. "But tell us Beverly, why were you hiding your identity from us?" Rue asked curiously. "I guess I wanted to see if anyone really forgot about me while I was away and from the looks of it I guess I was wrong," I replied with a small smile. "Alright then tell us this then: Why did you come back?" Fakir asked sternly. "I came back because of you guys especially Mytho for I realized that Derek was actually the Raven King from the story that Duck always told me about. Once I realized that, I realized that I made a big mistake in leaving you guys for him which in turn made me want to come back," I replied honestly. Seeing that I was tell the truth, Fakir and the others came towards me and gave me a big "Welcome back" hug, which I gladly returned to them. However, in the back my mind, I knew that Derek wouldn't stop until he had my in his arms once more.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Derek comes to Gold Crown_

A few days have passed since I returned and so far everything has been going really well for me especially since my friends forgave for leaving them. However, I had a strange feeling that Derek would be coming to Gold Crown to try and take me away from my friends again but I wasn't scared for I knew that my friends would make sure that it won't happen no matter what. One day while leaving class with my friends, Mr. Cat asked me to stay behind for a minute or two.

Although my friends thought it would be bad idea to leave me alone with the teacher I told them not to worry for I knew that Mr. Cat wouldn't try to do anything inappropriate to me 'cause I was his favorite student after all. Inside the dance room, Mr. Cat couldn't help but notice how much I have grown since the last time he saw me. Seeing Mr. Cat stare at me made me blush for some strange reason. "Miss. Beverly," Mr. Cat began.

"Yes," I replied. "You know very well that you are my favorite student, correct?" he asked although he already knew the answer. "Yes, I do," I replied with a smile. "And you know that I have been looking for a wife for some time now, right?" Mr. Cat asked knowingly. "Yes," I replied. "Well then it has come to my attention that I have finally found the perfect women to be my wife," he said with a smile. "Really?! Who is it?" I asked excitingly. "You, my dear," replied Mr. Cat.

Hearing Mr. Cat say that left me kind of confused so I said, "I don't understand, sir." "Of course you do, Beverly! Haven't you seen the signs that I have been giving you?" he asked curiously. "Uh…what signs?" I asked not understanding at all. "Giving wonderful comments, staring at you throughout the entire class time, and of course making you my favorite student," replied Mr. Cat.

It was then that I began to realize that Mr. Cat was giving me those signs after all but I always thought of them as his ways of being nice to me. "Mr. Cat, I'm sorry but I am afraid I have given you the wrong impression by accepting those things from you," I said in an apologetic voice. "Whatever do you mean, my precious girl?" asked the very confused Mr. Cat. "I mean that by accepting your gifts you thought that I was telling that I love you when in reality I was just being nice to you by accepting them," I explained.

"I see," replied Mr. Cat sadly. "Hey now, there is no reason to be sad after all one day you will find that special someone who loves you and you alone," I said in comforting voice. Mr. Cat smiled at this and replied, "You're right." With that said, I hugged Mr. Cat and left the dance room so that I could meet up with my friends. However, when I got outside I was greeted with thousands of raven ballet dancer and in front of the group was the Raven King himself: Derek. "Hello dove," he greeted in sweet voice but I didn't answer him.

"Oh, come on now. I came all this way to rescue from this horrible school and take you back to Sliver Crown so that we can finish what we started last night," Derek said feeling a little hurt. "And why in the world would I want to go with you since you lied to me about who you really are," I replied angrily. "Oh, Beverly, my dear sweet Beverly, the only reason why I didn't tell you was because I wanted to love you as a human being rather than as a raven," he said calmly.

"Well I'm sorry but I am not going anywhere with you for my heart belongs here with Mytho and the others," I replied as I began to walk away. However, before I could get away, Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "LET ME GO!" I screamed loudly and angrily. "Sorry love but I am not letting you get away from me again so you are coming to Sliver Crown with me whether you want to or not," he replied as he began to pull me away from the school by my wrist.

"MYTHO!" I cried as loud as I could hoping that my prince would hear me. Sure enough he did because in a few seconds or two Mytho and the rest of my friends arrived. "Let her go, Derek!" Mytho screamed angrily. "Sorry little prince but I have no intention of letting this beauty go for she is mine now and forever," Derek replied calmly. With that said, the raven king continued to head towards the exit of the school but before he could get any farther Fakir, Princess Tutu, and Princess Kreahe stepped in front of him in order to stop him in his tracks.

"Sorry Raven King, but I am afraid my friends and I have no intention of letting you leave this school with our precious Beverly," Mytho said from behind. Seeing that he was out numbered, Derek decided to let Beverly go for the time being but as he left he turned towards me and replied, "Your friends and prince might have stopped me this time, my dove, but I assure you I will return and when I do you will be mine once more." With that said, Derek was gone. "Don't worry Beverly, we promise: we won't allow that disgusting raven to have you no matter what," Mytho and the others said in unison. Knowing that I would be protected from the raven, I felt much better about tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Derek tries again_

A few days have passed since the Derek incident and so far everything has been going okay although my friends believe that Derek will come back as soon he gets the chance. One day after class I was on my way to the pavilion when I noticed something at the pavilion already. As I got closer I noticed it was Derek and at first I thought that I should go tell Mytho and the others but I soon noticed that Derek had even noticed me yet. Meanwhile at the pavilion, Derek was contemplating on how he was going to get his beloved princess back from Mytho and his friends but as he thought about it he began to realize that even if he was able to get Beverly away from them she would just called for help like last time.

This thought made Derek sad for his beloved princess was now afraid instead of loving him like before. "I wish I could make Beverly see that I do not wish to hurt or use her against her friends in any way but so long as I am in this disgusting form she will forever be afraid of me," sighed Derek as he sat on the steps of the pavilion. Back behind the tree, I listened to what Derek was saying and as I was listening I realized that by keeping me away from him my friends were hurting him in the worst possible way.

However, I knew that if I gave Derek what he wanted then I would be betraying Mytho and the others but still it didn't make it right to make Derek hurt so much because even a raven king needs some love. However, the decision of whether or not to give Derek what he wanted was hard for me because there was both a bright side and a dark side to the decision. In fact, just thinking about the decision made me think about a song by Miley Cyrus called "Don't Wanna Be Torn".

**_Maybe it's the things I say. _**

**_Maybe I should think before I speak. _**

**_But I thought I knew enough. _**

**_To know myself and do what's right for me. _**

**_And these walls I'm building now. _**

**_You used to bring'em down. _**

**_And the tears I'm crying out. You used to wipe away…_**

Back at the pavilion, Derek began to hear a beautiful sounding voice coming from behind a nearby tree and to him it almost sounded like Beverly's voice. Little did Derek know, that back at the school Mytho and the others also began to hear a singing voice that came from the wood and started heading towards the sound.

Back in the woods behind the tree, I began to sing more of the song:

(Chorus)

**_I thought you said I was easy. _**

**_Listening to your heart. _**

**_I thought you said I'd be okay. _**

**_So why am I breaking apart. _**

**_Don't wanna be torn. (X4) _**

**_Don't make me have to choose between. _**

**_What I want and what you think I need. _**

**_'_****_Cause I'll always be your little girl._**

******_But even little girls have got to dream._**

******_Now it all feels like a fight. _**

**_You were always on my side. _**

**_And the lonely I feel now. _**

**_You used to make it go away..._**

A few minutes later, Mytho and his friends arrived at the spot where the voice was coming from and when they saw that it was Beverly they were all surprised and happy at the same time. "Wow, Beverly sounds more incredible than before," Duck commented. "I agree," replied her friends in unison. Meanwhile at the pavilion, Derek heard Duck say that the singing voice and to say that he was surprised would be an understatement because never in his entire life has he ever heard such a beautiful voice.

Back at the tree, I sang the rest of the song not knowing that everyone was watching me right now:

(Chorus)

**_Why is all this so confusing. _**

**_Complicated and consuming. _**

**_Why does all this make me angry? _**

**_I wanna go back to happy._**

******_These tears I'm crying now you used to wipe away. _**

(Chorus one last time).

As soon as the song ended, I opened my eyes to notice that all my friends and Derek were staring at me with amazement. "Wow, Beverly! I never heard you sing such a beautiful song before," Rue commented. As soon as I heard that, I began to blush a deep red and before anyone could say anything else I headed towards the school with my head down. "Uh…what just happened?" Duck asked feeling very confused. "I don't know. I mean all I did was comment Beverly on her singing," Rue replied.

"Maybe she is feeling embarrassed that we actually heard her singing without her even realizing it," Fakir said. As the friends thought about it, they realized that maybe Fakir was right after all they did just happen to hear her singing without Beverly realizing it. Knowing this, the four friends headed back towards the school to tell their friend that they were sorry for coming in on her singing. Little did any of them know that Derek was heading towards the school as well to see if he could convince Beverly in coming with him to Silver Crown without having to fight her or her friends.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Beverly meets Travis_

A few days have passed since Derek, Mytho, and Mytho's friends heard Beverly's singing and since then they haven't seen her anywhere around the school not even from the teachers. "Hmm, I wonder where Beverly is?" asked Duck feeling worried for her friend. "I don't know," replied Rue who was also feeling worried. "Well I'm sure wherever she's safe and happy," Fakir said in comforting voice. Hearing this made Duck and Rue feel a little better but didn't help Mytho feel better because he was worried that Derek had found Beverly and brought her back to Silver Crown.

Meanwhile in town at a local café, Beverly was having a caramel Frappuccino in order to calm herself down. However it wasn't long before a young girl around the age of six came towards her with a smile on her face. "Hello there little one," I said gently. The little girl didn't say anything as she handed me a single rose with a note attached to it and walked off.

After watching the little girl leave, I turned my attention to the note she gave me which read: "Dear Beverly, I heard your singing the other day and I must say that it is the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard. In fact, I loved it so much that I asked my parents who own this café if you can perform here so that everyone else can hear your beautiful voice whenever they come inside. Please consider it. Sincerely, Travis Thomason. P.S. the little girl that gave you this note and rose is my little sister Sally."

After reading the note over again, I decided that maybe it is time for me to share my music with everyone rather than keeping it to myself. The next day, I went back to the café to tell the owners that I accept their offer and to say that they were beyond happy at my reply would be an understatement for they were absolutely ecstatic about it. The following day was my first performance at the café and I was really nervous for I have never performed in front of others before now. "You nervous?" asked Travis, the owner's son. "A little," I replied. "Don't be for I know for certain that you will be absolutely wonderful out there," he said with a confident smile.

"Really?" I asked nervously. "Really," Travis replied honestly. Meanwhile on the stage, the owner, whose name was Robert, came out to announce the performer of the evening. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce you to a brand new performer that my own son found at his school so without further delay, allow me to introduce: Beverly Robertson!" Mr. Thomason exclaimed.

With that said, everyone in the café watched as a young girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a white sparkling dress came onto the stage. Without wasting a single minute, the young girl went to the piano and began to play the melody to the song _"Ghost of You" _by Selena Gomez.

**_Turn my back to the door._**

******_Feel so much better now. _**

**_Don't even try anymore. _**

**_Nothing left to lose. _**

**_There's a voice that's in the air. _**

**_Saying don't look back nowhere. _**

**_There's a voice that's always there_****. **

**_And I'll never be quite the same as I was before. _**

**_This part of you still remains though it's out of focus. _**

**_You're just somewhere that I've been and I won't go back again. _**

**_You're just somewhere that I've been… _**

Meanwhile backstage, Travis and his father watched as their new performer sang and played the piano beautifully. "Wow, you were right Travis! Beverly really is a talented performer," Mr. Thomason commented as he continued the performance. "I told you but I will tell you haven't seen anything yet because not only is she talented at singing but she is also talented at dancing too," Travis replied happily. "Really?! Well then I looked forward to it," Mr. Thomason said with a smile.

Back on the stage, I continued to sing the song,

(Chorus)

**_I'm breathing in, breathing out. _**

**_Ain't that what it's all about._**

******_Living life, crazy loud like I have the right to. _**

**_No more words in my mouth. _**

**_Nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through. _**

**_The ghost of you._**

**_And I'll never be like I was the day I met you. _**

**_Too naïve, yes I was. _**

**_Boy that's why I let you win._**

******_Wear your memory like a stain. _**

**_Can't erase or numb the pain. _**

**_Here to stay with me forever. _**

(Chorus)

As I continued with the song, everyone in the entire café could not believe what they were hearing for never in their lives have they ever heard something like this before.

"Wow, this girl is amazing," one of the customers commented. "I agree," another replied. Back on stage, I sang rest of song with all of my heart,

**_…_****_One of these days, I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming._**

******_One of these days, I'll pray that I'll be over, over, over you. _**

**_One of these days, I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused. _**

**_But for now there's a reason that you're still here in my heart. _**

(Chorus)

**_Breathing in, breathing out (X2) like I have the right to. _**

**_No more words in my mouth. _**

**_Nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through. _**

**_The ghost of yooou."_**

As soon as I was done with the song, I immediately heard clapping coming from all around me. When I turned towards the sound, I was amazed to see everyone in the café standing on their feet giving a standing ovation. "Thank you everyone so much," I said with curtsy. Just then Mr. Thomason came onto the stage, stood next to me, and said, "Everyone, please give a big around of applause once again to our very own: Miss. Beverly Robertson, the greatest performer in the world."

With that said, everyone gave me a huge around of applause which in turn made me blush a little. A few minutes later, I headed backstage only to be greeted by a group of young girls who looked like they wanted my autograph, which I happily gave them. Soon after the little girls left, I was greeted by a smiling Travis and bouquet of different colored roses. "You were amazing, Beverly," Travis commented as he handed me the bouquet. "Th-thank you," I replied while blushing deep red. "You're welcome," he said happily. "So, uh, do you want to go get something to eat?" Travis asked shyly after a couple minutes or so. "Sure," I replied with a smile. With that said, Travis and I headed out of the café to a fancy restaurant where our time together began.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: My day with Travis_

A few minutes later, Travis and I arrived at the restaurant and as I looked at it I couldn't help but notice how fancy it looked. "Wow, this some restaurant," I commented. "Yeah, it's one of the best ones in town," Travis replied. "Really?!" I asked surprisingly. "Really," he replied. Seconds later, the two of went into the restaurant and I was amazed to how beautiful it looked on the inside. As I looked around, I didn't even notice that Travis was staring at me the whole time. "Man, I cannot believe how beautiful Beverly looks right now," Travis whispered to himself.

Just then the hostess of the restaurant came towards us with a smile. "Hello there Travis, it's so good to see you again," the hostess said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, you too Sarah," Travis replied happily. "So Travis, whose the girl?" she asked pointing at me. "This is Beverly Robertson, the new performer at my father's café," he replied with a smile. "I see well then right this way," Sarah said as she began to walk towards our table with us soon following after her. A few minutes later, we arrived at our table and when I got to my seat Travis pulled it out for me. "Thanks," I said happily.

"No problem," Travis replied happily. As soon as were both seated, Sarah told us that our waiter would be along shortly. "So Travis," I began. "Yeah," he replied. "How is it that you know the hostess?" I asked curiously. "Oh, well Sarah is my older sister and when she left home she told us that she would be working at a nearby restaurant so that we could visit her anytime we wanted," Travis explained. "Oh," I said now understanding. Just then, our waiter, whose name was Rob, came to our table.

"Are you two ready to order?" he asked kindly. "Yep," the two of us replied in unison. With that said, Travis and I ordered the seafood which included lobster, crab, shrimp, and fish of every kind. While we were waiting for our food, I couldn't help but notice how handsome Travis really is with his blonde hair and his dark blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean. "So Beverly," Travis began after a while of silence. "Yes," I replied. "Where did you learn your singing and dancing from?" he asked curiously. "Well I learned my singing from my mom when I was little and I learned my dancing from Mr. Cat at Gold Crown Academy," I explained.

"Wait a minute did you say "Gold Crown Academy"?" Travis asked sounding surprised. "Yeah," I replied. "Oh my gosh, it's no wonder I've seen you before because I go to Gold Crown too," he said excitingly. "Really?" I asked curiously. "Yeah really," he replied happily. Hearing this bit of information made me extremely happy because I was almost beginning to think that I wouldn't be able to see Travis after today. "That's so cool!" I exclaimed happily. "I know, right?" Travis replied happily. Just then, our food showed up and as I looked at the food I couldn't believe my eyes right now for everything in front of me looked so beautiful.

"Wow, this looks so amazing," I commented feeling amazed. "Why, thank you," Rob replied happily. With that said, Travis and I began to eat our beautiful and delicious looking meal. A few hours later, we finished our meal as we got ready to leave I happily smiled at Travis for no reason what so ever. "What's with the smile?" Travis asked curiously. "Oh, I'm just happy that you and I were able to spend some time together, that's all," I replied happily. "I'm glad," Travis said happily as he gently grabbed my hand which shocked me a little.

With the bill paid, Travis and I headed back towards the café hand in hand. Little did I know that Mytho, his friends, and Derek were watching as I walked happily to the café with my new friend: Travis. A few seconds later, we arrived back at the café. "Well, thank you for a wonderful time Travis," I said sincerely. "You're welcome Beverly and I hope to see you at school tomorrow so that we can hangout more," Travis replied hopefully. "Yeah me too," I said hopefully. With that said I began to head back towards the school when suddenly Travis grabbed my hand, spun me around, and gave me a big "good-bye" hug.

"Good-bye, my sweet songbird," he whispered into my ear. "Good-bye, Travis," I replied as I returned the hug. After a while or so, Travis and I let go of each other and when we did I began to once again head back towards the school but not before I looked back at Travis and waved him good-bye. As Travis watch me leave, he could not help but smile at himself for he could not wait for tomorrow when he would see his sweet songbird once more.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 20: Feelings revealed_

A few hours have passed since Travis and I left Gold Crown and escaped Mytho's rage. However as we continued through the sky I couldn't help but feel sad at the way Mytho acted. "Is everything alright, Beverly?" Travis asked even though he already knew the answer. "No it isn't for I cannot stop thinking about the way Mytho acted towards you and me back at Gold Crown," I replied sadly. "I know Beverly, I know," he said as he held me close to him.

A few minutes later, we arrived at what looked like an abandon garden. "Wow, what a beautiful garden," I commented as I looked around. "I'm glad you like it Beverly because I created this garden just for you," Travis replied with a smile on his face. "Really?!" I asked sounding surprised. "Really for there is nothing that I wouldn't do to make you happy, my sweet songbird," he replied as he walked up to me. Just hearing him say something like that made me blush like crazy to a point that I turned my head away from him. However, Travis gently grabbed my chin and turned my head back towards him.

"My dear Beverly, there is something that I wish to tell you," Travis began. "What is it?" I asked/replied. "I love you Beverly and not just for your beauty or your talent but for you as a person 'cause you are so kind to everyone around you and you make every day so much brighter," he replied as he held me even closer to him. Hearing this made me very happy for it was something that I always longed to hear but never got the chance to. After a few minutes of silence or so, Travis tilted my head so that I was looking at him once more and asked gently, "Do you feel the same way as I do?" It didn't take me long to answer for I knew, without a single doubt in my mind, that Travis was my perfect match so I replied happily and honestly, "Yes I do."

Hearing that his beloved songbird felt the same way as he did made Travis so happy that he tilted my head up, leaned forward, and kissed me right on the lips. Feeling his lips on mine me feel weak in the knees so in order to make sure that I don't fall down Travis knelt down onto the ground while kissing me with all of passion and love that he held for me.

A few minutes or so, we broke the kiss and as we looked into each other eyes I knew for certain that I finally made the right choice on who deserved my heart. "Beverly," Travis began. "Yes," I replied. "Will you be my one and only songbird so that no one can ever break us apart again?" he asked although he already knew the answer. "Of course I will," I replied happily as I kissed my new boyfriend once more, which Travis happily returned. For the rest of the day, Travis and I stayed in the garden while being happy to have finally found our perfect match.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Feelings revealed_

A few hours have passed since Travis and I left Gold Crown and escaped Mytho's rage. However as we continued through the sky I couldn't help but feel sad at the way Mytho acted. "Is everything alright, Beverly?" Travis asked even though he already knew the answer. "No it isn't for I cannot stop thinking about the way Mytho acted towards you and me back at Gold Crown," I replied sadly. "I know Beverly, I know," he said as he held me close to him.

A few minutes later, we arrived at what looked like an abandon garden. "Wow, what a beautiful garden," I commented as I looked around. "I'm glad you like it Beverly because I created this garden just for you," Travis replied with a smile on his face. "Really?!" I asked sounding surprised. "Really for there is nothing that I wouldn't do to make you happy, my sweet songbird," he replied as he walked up to me. Just hearing him say something like that made me blush like crazy to a point that I turned my head away from him. However, Travis gently grabbed my chin and turned my head back towards him.

"My dear Beverly, there is something that I wish to tell you," Travis began. "What is it?" I asked/replied. "I love you Beverly and not just for your beauty or your talent but for you as a person 'cause you are so kind to everyone around you and you make every day so much brighter," he replied as he held me even closer to him. Hearing this made me very happy for it was something that I always longed to hear but never got the chance to. After a few minutes of silence or so, Travis tilted my head so that I was looking at him once more and asked gently, "Do you feel the same way as I do?" It didn't take me long to answer for I knew, without a single doubt in my mind, that Travis was my perfect match so I replied happily and honestly, "Yes I do."

Hearing that his beloved songbird felt the same way as he did made Travis so happy that he tilted my head up, leaned forward, and kissed me right on the lips. Feeling his lips on mine me feel weak in the knees so in order to make sure that I don't fall down Travis knelt down onto the ground while kissing me with all of passion and love that he held for me.

A few minutes or so, we broke the kiss and as we looked into each other eyes I knew for certain that I finally made the right choice on who deserved my heart. "Beverly," Travis began. "Yes," I replied. "Will you be my one and only songbird so that no one can ever break us apart again?" he asked although he already knew the answer. "Of course I will," I replied happily as I kissed my new boyfriend once more, which Travis happily returned. For the rest of the day, Travis and I stayed in the garden while being happy to have finally found our perfect match.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: The lovers return to Gold Crown and the café _

A few days later, Travis and I headed back towards town because we knew that Travis's dad was worried about us and we couldn't miss any more days of school either. "You ready to go, my love?" Travis asked lovingly. "Yes," I replied simply. With that said Travis spread his wings out and took to the sky with me in tow. A few minutes later, we arrived at the café where we greeted by Mr. Thomason who had a big relief smile on his face. "Welcome back you two," Mr. Thomason said kindly. "Thanks dad," Travis replied happily.

With that said Travis and I headed into the café where I was greeted by a swarm of fans who all wanted my autograph which I gladly gave them. When that was over, I headed backstage where I got ready for the show. Little did I know, Mytho, his friends, and Derek came into the café hoping to relax before starting their search for Beverly and Travis. Meanwhile on stage, Mr. Thomason came onto the stage and said happily, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the return of our beloved singer, Miss. Beverly Robertson!"

As soon as Mr. Thomason said that, everyone in the entire café clapped and cheered loudly. "Hmm, I wonder who this "Miss. Beverly Robertson" really is when she isn't on stage?" Duck asked curiously. "I guess we'll have to ask her when her performance is over," Rue replied. Meanwhile backstage, I was getting ready to head onto the stage when someone grabbed me from behind. "Good luck, my little songbird," the person said from behind. "Thanks Travis," I replied happily. With that said, I headed towards the stage where the band was waiting for me with big smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, Beverly!" they all said in unison. "Thanks guys," I replied happily. I then turned towards my audience and said, "Hey guys and thanks for coming! Well the first song I'm going to sing is "That's the way it is" by Celine Dion and the reason behind this song is that a long time ago I thought that I would never find true love however thanks to a special guy that I know really well I was able to find that which I thought I couldn't attain so this song is dedicated to him."

With that said, I began to sing:

**_I can read your mind and I know your story. _**

**_I see what you're going through, yeah._**

**_It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry. _**

**_But I know it will come to you, yeah. _**

**_Don't surrender 'cause you can win. _**

**_In this thing called love… _**

At the table, Mytho and the others couldn't believe how talented this girl sounded right now. "Wow, this girl is really talented," Rue commented. "Yeah, but doesn't she look familiar?" Fakir replied/asked.

It was then that Mytho began to notice something really familiar about the young performer on the stage but before he could say anything the young girl began to sing more of the song,

**_…_****_When you want it the most there's no easy way out. _**

**_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt. _**

**_Don't give up on your faith._**

**_Love comes to those who believe it and that's the way it is. _**

**_When you question me for a simple answer, I don't know what to say, no. _**

**_But it' plain to see, if you stick together, you're gonna find a way, yeah. _**

**_So don't surrender 'cause you can. _**

**_In this thing called love…_**

Backstage, Travis and his dad watched as their little songbird sang her heart out. "So son, are you and Beverly a couple now?" Mr. Thomason asked even though he already knew the answer. "Yep," Travis replied simply as he watched his girlfriend perform.

Back on stage, I sang the rest of the song:

**_…_****_When you want it the most there's no easy way out. _**

**_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt._**

******_Don't give up on your faith. _**

**_Love comes to those you believe it and that's the way it is, that's the way it is. _**

**_When life is empty with no tomorrow and loneliness starts to call _**

**_(Loneliness starts to call) _**

**_Baby don't worry, forget your sorrow 'cause love's gonna conquer it all. _**

**_Oh, when you want it the most there's no easy way out. _**

**_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt. _**

**_Don't give up on your faith. _**

**_Love comes to those who believe it, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _**

**_(And that's the way it is, there's no easy way out) _**

**_Your heart _**

**_(When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt) _**

**_Don't give up on your faith. _**

**_Love comes to those who believe it and that's the way it is._**

******_That's the way it is (That's the way it is) _**

**_That's the way it is, baby _**

**_(That's the way it is) _**

**_Don't give up on your faith. _**

**_Love comes to those who believe it and that's the way it is._**

As soon as the song was over, everyone in the café clapped and cheered as loud as they could. "Thanks you everyone! Until next time," I said happily as I left the stage. When I got backstage, I was greeted by a huge bouquet of red rose. "Great performance, Beverly!" Travis exclaimed happily as he handed me the roses. "Thanks," I replied as I took the roses. Once I took the rose from him, Travis began to lean forward in order to kiss me but before he could get the chance someone yelled, "BEVERLY!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Secret revealed_

I turned towards the voice to see Mytho and the others staring at me and Travis with looks of surprise and hurt. "What in the world are you doing here?" Duck asked feeling confused. Knowing that I could never lie to my friends, I looked at them with regret-filled eyes and replied, "I come here to the café in order to perform for the customers that come inside." "Really?!" she asked sounding shocked. "Really," I replied softly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Rue asked feeling a little hurt. "I guess I didn't tell you because I thought that if I did you would get mad at me for wanting to share my music with other people rather than sharing it with you," I replied sadly.

"Oh Beverly, we could never get mad you. After all you found a place that really enjoys your music very much," Rue said comfortingly. Hearing Rue say that made me feel little bit better about the idea of hiding it from them for so long. But then Mytho looked at me with angry eyes and asked harshly, "And what are you doing here with HIM?" "Well it was Travis that asked his father, who owns the café, and because of it he and I became great friends except now we are something much more," I replied calmly. "What would that be?" he asked curiously. Before I could answer the question, Travis came up to my side and replied for me, "She and I are a couple now, Mytho."

"WHAT?!" Mytho exclaimed angrily. It was then that Mytho looked at me with cold eyes that I never thought he would show me. "Is this true, Beverly?" he asked as calmly as possible. "Yes," I replied softly. Hearing this answer made Mytho so mad that he lunged right at me, grabbed my arm harshly, and angrily said, "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT, YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE MY PRINCESS, BEVERLY, NOT HIS!" "Mytho, please! Let me go! You're hurting me!" I exclaimed.

"I will not!" Mytho replied as he began to drag me away. Seeing that I was in danger once more, Travis spread out his wings, flew towards me, gently grabbed my hand, and pulled me away Mytho before he could get out the door. "Let go of her, Travis! She's mine!" the angry prince said angrily. "I will not, Mytho for you do not see that you are hurting and scaring Beverly by acting this way," Travis replied as he held a shaking Beverly close to him. However, Mytho didn't listen as he began to lunge at me once more but this time it was Derek who stopped him. "Out of the way, raven!" Mytho yelled angrily.

"I will not," Derek replied sternly. It was then that Fakir, Rue, and Duck stepped behind Derek and blocked Mytho's path. "Mytho, you need to stop this!" Duck cried feeling concerned for her friend. "Yeah, this isn't you!" Rue replied desperately. However, Mytho didn't listen to his friend's cries as he took out his sword and began to attack them with the intent to kill but before he could land a single shot Fakir stopped him with his own sword. "Mytho, snap out of it! This isn't you!" the knight said as he pushed his friend back. "I don't care! I refuse to lose Beverly to him!" the angry prince replied as he pushed the knight back.

"But Mytho, if you truly care about Beverly then you will allow her to be with her true love," Fakir reasoned. Hearing this made Mytho stop his attack and think about what Fakir was trying to tell him. Even though it was going to hurt him greatly, Mytho knew that his friend was right because if he truly wanted Beverly to be happy then he would have to let her go and allow her to be with Travis no matter what. Mytho then looked over to where Travis and I were and as he looked at the couple he could see that Beverly really was scared of him but Travis was able to calm her down even a little bit. Knowing this, he looked over to Fakir and said, "You're right, Fakir. If I truly want Beverly to be happy then I should allow her to be with Travis even if it hurt me greatly." "Well said, Mytho, well said," Fakir replied.

With that said Mytho walked over to where Travis and I were, looked at me, and said, "I am so sorry Beverly for hurting you. I guess I got so used to having you with me that I forgot that the reason why you and I were together in the first place was I wanted to make you happy instead I upset you and made you scared of me." Hearing this made me turned towards the broken-hearted prince, gather him in my arms, and whispered softly, "It's okay Mytho. I forgive you 'because after all I knew that you were only trying to keep me safe from getting my heart crushed." Hearing that I forgave him made Mytho extremely happy, he then turned to Travis and said, "Take good care of her, won't you?" "I will," Travis replied. With that said, Mytho, his friends, and Derek headed back towards the school knowing that tomorrow they would see their friend happily walking around the school with her true love.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Epilogue_

A few days passed since the little drama that happened at the café but so far things have been going really since then like Travis and Mytho were friends now, and I finally graduated from Gold Crown along with Travis and my friends. In fact after the graduation ceremony, Mr. Thomason held a big congratulation party at the café for Travis, myself, and my friends and it was during the party that I told my friends that Travis and I would touring the world together while sharing our music. "Wow that is so cool!" Duck exclaimed excitingly. "That's for sure!" exclaimed Rue and Derek, who were now a couple. "Yeah, we'll be leaving for our first stop after the party is over," I said happily.

"You guys promise to write to us when you get the chance," Mytho replied sadly. "Of course, after all it was thanks to you guys that I was able to come out of my shell and share my music with other people," I said reassuringly. Hearing this made Mytho feel a little better about the idea of us leaving town. A few hours later, the party ended and as we left the café I turned toward my friends and said sadly, "I'll miss you so much while I'm gone." "We know Beverly but don't worry we will think about you guys every day until you come back from the tour," my friends replied in unison. "Promise?" I asked feeling a little unsure. "Promise," they replied happily. With that said I headed towards the bus and once I was onboard the bus headed out of town which started my new adventure with my true love: Travis.

**_The End_**


End file.
